


Don't Look Back

by Mellybear



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Naegiri - Freeform, random background relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: When the Ultimate Vocalist, Yui Kobayashi is kidnapped and taken for ransom Hope's Peak Academy principal and steering committee send Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ultimat Detective on the case to help keep things under wraps from the public. When Kyouko is asked to bring along a classmate for protection, her distasetful selection leads her to pick Makoto Naegi, hoping maybe his Ultimate Luck will rub off on solving the case.





	1. Siren Song

“Tell me you aren't watching that garbage again?” Kyouko Kirigiri, Sayaka Maizono, and Mukuro Ikusaba stood peering over their male classmates shoulders. Mukuro had been the first to speak about the video playing on screen.

“It’s not garbage!” Leon defended. On the laptop showed a video of a girl sitting in her bedroom and singing to a slow song. The group of teenagers were all in their small classroom chatting with each other, messing around, and doing anything but focus on school. Of course that wasn’t a problem, because as long as everyone sharpened their skills and displayed their talents for testing they were fine. The only reason they were still bothering to come to classes was because they were still new first years, who hadn’t caught onto the fact that not showing up was tolerable in the eyes of their elders.

“Yeah, I agree with the ginger!” Owada laughed. “The girl can sing.” Maizono looked a touch offended due to everyone recent fawning over their senpai.

“She’s okay.” Kirigiri said. That actually seemed like a compliment coming from someone as stoic as her.

“Okay!?” Suddenly Yamada was offended. “She’s an angel! In fact, she could be an idol!” Maizono gritted her teeth with lightly clenched fists.

“You know she’s a _real_ person, right Yamada? Just because she’s in a 2D format doesn’t make her any less real.” Leon pointed out. The shuffle of arguing continued between all the boys and girls until the door slid open. Makoto stepped in sheepishly.

“Sorry to be late. I tripped into some mud on the way here and had to go home to change.” He said bowing slightly.

“So much for Ultimate Luck, eh Neggs?” Mondo laughed from his seat next to Leon.

“Lucky to have missed this ridiculous argument.” Kyouko mumbled to herself.

“What's going on?” He asked sliding into his seat to peer at the open computer.

“Watching the new Yui Kobayashi video.” Leon explained shifting the laptop slightly for Makoto to see. On the screen sat a girl in a modern white bedroom singing smoothly in English. Yui was the first years senpai, the Ultimate Vocalist. The title was well earned, she was a great singer, and beautiful too. A large part of her following were older males, she was like a modern day youtube idol.

“But she can’t actually, _do_ anything.” Maizono huffed. “She doesn’t dance, or perform, or play or anything! She just plops down and belts.”

“Doth mine ears detect idol jealousy?” Yamada asked grinning. Everyone in the small huddle of desks began to chuckle as Sayaka turned a particular shade of pink that could rival the bow sitting on her chest.

“It’s not like she’d be interested in any of you anyway.” Kirigiri said quietly studying a loose thread on her sleeve.

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Leon asked offended. “She’s a vocalist, I’m a musician. We’re perfect.” Leon leaned back in his chair grinning at his connection.

“By that logic aren’t you and Maizono also perfect?” Chihiro asked looking up from their own laptop a few desks away.

“No. Maizono is mean.” Leon turned his head to stick his tongue out at the blue haired girl.

“Moving on, Kobayashi-san has a boyfriend.” Kirigiri said bluntly. All the boys crowded near the computed gaped like fish.

“Since when?” Leon asked jumping up to face Kyouko.

“I’d say somewhere over a year, I suppose.” She said in her velvety voice. “They've known each other since before middle school.”

“Well who is it!?” Leon demanded.

“Haruto Takahasi. He's a reserve course student.” Kirigiri said keeping her calm tone despite the wailing in the room. “After she got accepted into Hope’s Peak, he wanted to follow but couldn't. So he joined the reserves.”

“How do you know all this?” Naegi asked.

“Cause Kyouko knows everything!” Asahina said butting in excitedly fists clenched.

“I don't know what everything. I simply observe and hear more than others.” Kirigiri said. “For example, Asahina skipped her morning swim for a donut run, Leon switched to anti-perspirant instead of deodorant, and Makoto still has mud in the back of his head.” Naegi’s hands shot up to feel now dried mud in his hair and attempted to fleck it out with his fingers.

“How'd you know all that?” Mondo asked shutting the laptop to reveal several anime and manga themed stickers. He slowly slid it to Yamada before Kirigiri spoke.

“Asahina smells less like chlorine than usual, and more like sugar. Specifically when she's speaking.” Aoi placed her hand over her mouth breathing out to wiff her breath. “Leon usually has slight pit stains under his arms, and keeps his jacket on after practice. But today he's slid it off and notably has no stains.” Leon lifted his arms and glanced at them.

“You notice my pit-stains?”

“Makoto was easy considering I took the fact I already know he tripped, was likely in a hurry to clean up, and was most likely to have missed in the back of his head.” She pointed out as a red Makoto sat in his desk. “Don't forget behind the ears.” He felt behind his ears and gave a noise of shock. Kirigiri simply smirked as he cleaned there too. Everyone sat in mild amazement of Kirigiri’s talent, but it really was to be expected of her. Them being surprised is like being surprised Asahina won a race or that Leon hit a ball. But reading people like they were book was different from physical ability.

“Life is simply a compilation of evidence waiting to be discovered.” Kirigiri took her seat behind Makoto and gently pulled a clump he'd missed from her hair. Mukuro and Maizono sat on his left and right side, eyeing the pair suspiciously as Naegi thanked Kirigiri with an embarrassed laugh.

“Still sucks about Kobayashi though.” Owada said sitting in his desk kicking up his feet onto a protestant Ishimaru’s desk.

“Maybe me and Sayaka are perfect.” Leon said leaning forward to touch the girls shoulder.

“Keep dreaming, pit stains.” Everyone laughed as Leon slumped back in his desk folding his arms with a childlike pout.

“You know, I'll have you know that I-,” Leon’s whining was cut short by the door opening and a man in a suit stepping in. School security.

“Kyouko Kirigiri.” He said shortly. “The headmaster wishes to speak with you.” Everyone turned questioningly to her, but her expression remained at blank as ever. She rose from her seat moving slowly to the door. Everyone waved cheerfully and turned back to talking about mindless things, except Makoto who stared at the door even after her departure.


	2. The Gloves are On

After the taller pink eyed man kicked briefly on the door he ushered Kirigiri through the door stepping in behind her. Kyouko felt a familiar sense of being chased straight into a cage. Sitting before her was her father, along with several aging men in plush arm chairs. Kirigiri bowed respectfully recognizing the steering committee. The man who had walked her in stood posted at the door, as is she might run at any second. 

“Kyouko Kirigiri...” she lifted her head as the oldest looking of the men addressed her. “The Ultimate Detective.” The men smirked slightly to themselves as if a clever, thought-provoking joke were told. 

“We've run into an issue...” Her father spoke from behind his desk sliding a paper across it. Kyouko stepped forward, past the four men in arm chairs to the left and picked up the paper. It was a torn envelope with no address. Return or otherwise. It only said, ‘To the Headmaster’. It had already been ripped open and in it was a letter pasted from magazine and newspaper clippings. It reminded Kirigiri of a bad mystery movie, but it made sense if you didn't want your handwriting to be identified. 

“Dear Headmaster,” She read aloud. “I have taken the Ultimate Vocalist, Yui Kobayashi. If you want to see her again you will pay a ransom of 5,000,000 yen. Leave it in her home mailbox, or else. The clock is ticking.” Kirigiri looked for some sort of signature but there was nothing on it. She looked up at her father whose head was resting on his folded hands. 

“Did you check the note for prints?” She asked. If they hadn't she was wearing gloves, the only problem was if they'd touched it first. 

“Yes. It's been run over with some sort of oil. We can't get anything from it.” Jin explained as she set the letter down. Rubbing her fingers gloved fingers together noting the slight grease. 

“What do you expect me to do?” She asked exasperated. She knew what they expected. Five million yen was a lot of money the school, while they had, couldn't spend. 

“You're the Ultimate Detective, aren't you?” One of the committee members asked. “We expect you to use that talent to find this girl. Before the public find out.” Kyouko snapped her head to glare at her father who only sighed. 

“We need to prevent an uproar.” He said sternly. “If the public were to think our school was unsafe, we could get a reputation.” Kyouko couldn't hold her scoff, to prevent a reputation of an unsafe school they were sending a teenage girl on her own to solve a kidnapping. Of course Kirigiri’s parents weren't going to complain to the school. 

“We don't expect you to go alone.” The oldest man said, almost like a mind reader. “You will have our previous Ultimate Boxer and current Head of Security, Sakakura Juzo at your disposal.” Kyouko turned her head to the purple eyed man standing to the side of the door, a deadpan look on his face. 

“With all due respect, someone with that reputation will only attract attention.” Kyouko told the committee. “If the kidnapper is a fellow student, or is even on the lookout for investigation, someone like him will be too much of a red flag.” The committee mumbled among themselves before Jin stepped in. 

“Then you can take one of your classmates to keep cover.” He said matter of factly. “You have your pick of perfectly suitable body guards. There's a baseball star, a gang leader, a soldier, even the swimmer must have a good right hook.”  Kirigiri mulled over her options. The first two were immediately out. Giving them word that Kobayashi was missing would lead them to charge head first into the first lead. Mukuro was suitable company but far too intimidating. Asahina was kind, but extended company while on a case was out of the question. Kyouko could become far too irritable. After all the girl had disappeared without any sightings reported. Whoever this was must have been a professional. Suddenly an idea struck her. She just needed someone as a cover, someone kind but who would leave her alone. 

“Makoto Naegi...” she said to herself. 

“Excuse me?” Her father asked surprised. 

“I choose to bring him. Makoto.” She told the room suddenly. 

“But why?” Her father demanded, trying to keep a level tone. 

“His luck. It should protect me, right? He's the ultimate luck. He could even help solve the case.” The steering committee began to mumble approvingly, just as Kyouko expected. The reason the raffle even existed was to study luck. This could easily study his luck in a realistic situation. 

“I-I suppose... If you insist...” Jin stammered nervously, fearing for his daughter's safety but not wanting to go against the committee. 

“But Juzo will keep an eye out.” He said firmly, as if he was actually putting his foot to the floor under his desk. The silent man only nodded in agreement, after all, if a second student went missing they'd have a  _ real  _ problem on their hands. 

“We'll expect a progress report in three days.” Her father said returning to his calm, principal voice. “You may go.” Kyouko bowed quickly and politely before turning on her heel and exiting past Sakakura. She walked briskly down the hall, bringing an icy chill when she stepped into the classroom. 

“You're going to help me.” She said placing her hand on Makoto’s desk and bending to eye level. He turned from his chipper conversation with Sayaka to look questioningly at Kirigiri. Kyouko Kirigiri was on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is typed on my phone so if anyone notices and typos feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They really help me!


	3. The Blogger and the Ballerina

“Kyouko, wait!” Makoto had to run to keep up with her brisk pace, that didn't falter as she had exited the classroom, expecting Makoto to follow. 

“What the heck is going on!?” He asked slowing at her side. 

“I can't talk to you here.” She said, speaking almost without moving her lips. She turned suddenly into an empty classroom, with Makoto hitched by the hood of his sweater. Naegi gripped at his neck tumbling backwards into the room with only a shocked gasp escaping his lips. 

“Yui Kobayashi has gone missing,” she paused slightly for Naegi to begin his sputtering and questioning before continuing by speaking over him until he quieted. “I don’t, nor does anyone else know what happened to her. There was a note demanding ransom but that could be a hundred things.” Kyouko didn’t let her face betray anything. She wasn’t going to lead Naegi to any conclusions so uselessly. 

“Like what?” Naegi asked. “The one thing that could mean is she was kidnapped!” Kirigiri ignored him and continued talking. 

“We’re going to set the note aside for now. Basically, we need to start as close to her home as possible.” Kyouko said opening the classroom door. They could speak fairly openly now, and people would be mostly none the wiser.

 

A few students picked up on the two exiting an empty classroom, and Naegi’s dumbstruck look didn’t lead their thoughts anywhere good, but Kyouko was glad to let them think anything. 

“Where do I play into this?” Makoto asked strolling down the hall wherever Kyouko was leading him.

“You?” She asked. “You’re my protection. Or a decoy of sorts, to keep my father off my back and out of the way.” The two walked out of the school building and onto the campus grounds. Naegi breathed in the fresh air, trying to process it all. A missing girl at Hope’s Peak, and he was supposed to help solve it? Except he wasn’t. He was just there to look good for Kyouko.

“We need to find the last people who spoke with her. We’ll start with her friends and see if she came to school today. Then we can speak to her parents.” Kyouko said pulling out her cell phone. 

“Why are we gonna do all that?” Naegi asked trying to peek at her phone, which was promptly snapped shut. 

“To pinpoint when she went missing. If her parents saw her this morning and her friends didn’t, she was taken on the way to school. If her friends saw her leave school yesterday and she didn’t come home, she was taken on her way home. If both saw her this morning she was taken on school grounds.” She said running over all the options. 

“Well the last one seems pretty unlikely. If she was taken from the school, wouldn’t everyone know?” Naegi asked her. 

“You would think so...” Kyouko decided to start with her classmates and friends. Since year groups were small finding someone who was a self declared friend wasn't hard. The Ultimate Ballerina, Mei Suzuki was a plain looking, lanky girl. She carried herself as one would expect a ballerina to, and had a beautiful smile when she spoke. 

“I saw Yui-chan after school yesterday when we walked home, but this morning she didn’t meet me at our usual halfway point.” She explained. Makoto noted the girl was fairly cute when she spoke, especially standing next to someone as stoic as Kirigiri. 

“Is there any reason she might not have come?” Kyouko asked the girl, who only shrugged. Makoto noticed she wasn’t really being that subtle with her interview. Any logical person could make the assumption that something had happened to her. 

“There is one possibility.” The girl murmured. Kyouko raise her eyebrows at full attention. “Well she has a boyfriend, in the reserve course. But secretly, she's been seen with Akihiro. He's the Ultimate Lyricast.” Kyouko nodded taking a brief note on her pad. 

“Okay. Do you know anything about her boyfriend? Did he hear these rumors, is he easily angered?” Kyouko pressed. 

“I doubt it, since the rumors are only in the  _ real  _ Hope’s Peak. And he's not really the angry type. Pretty submissive actually.” Kyouko nodded. 

“Thanks for all your help.” She snapped her notepad shut and slipped her pen away. 

“Don't hesitate to find me or my partner if you hear of anything suspicious.” Kyouko said motioning to Naegi. 

“Sure...” the dancer said slowly. “What's this for anyway?” She asked. 

“My friend here is a Hope’s Peak blogger. We're just keeping up with everything.” She said quickly.  Naegi gave her a questioning look, he certainly was not a blogger. 

“You won't post my name or anything like that right?” Mei asked nervously. Kyouko looked to Makoto expectantly. 

“O-of course not!” He stammered. “You're my secret source. Thanks a lot!” The two younger students quickly shuffled away. 

~~~~

“Blogger? Really?” Naegi asked. 

“She bought it didn't she?” Kyouko asked. 

“What if she didn't?” Makoto asks. 

“We'd have to have a plan B then wouldn't we?” Kyouko asked hardly wavering. The two were sitting on a park bench near the reserve course. The case definitely wasn't cracked, but they at least had leads. Her boyfriend was still number one to talk to, but now they needed to find the Ultimate Lyricast. 

“You think she's okay right?” Makoto asked. 

“Maybe. She could be bound and gagged right now, but at least she's breathing.” Somehow that didn't comfort the Luckster at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happened, but we're starting to get somewhere. As always Kudos and comments really motivate me to keep going!


	4. Reserve and Clovers

Makoto had never actually been to the Reserve Department, but overall it just seemed like a really nice school. The uniform seemed to be followed a lot stricter than at Hope’s Peak, but people were paying good money to go to one of the best schools in Japan. Students mostly blurred past as he and the purple haired girl strolled through, but a few from the main course stuck out. Naegi wondered what they were doing there, but he figured there must have been lots of people who came to the reserve course to be close to people they care about. It was overflowing with siblings, significant others, and close friends. Sure there was a designer tag in the diploma, but being with loved ones was another perk of the school.

 

Haruto Takahasi sat at his desk chatting lightly with classmates when Kyouko briskly approached.

“Maybe we should-,” before Naegi could even attempt a game plan Kyouko began speaking.

“We need to speak, Takahasi.” She said cooly looking at his friends. “Alone.” He just laughed casually and got out of his seat heading for the door with the two underclassmen.

“What's up?” He asked looking nonchalantly to the side hands in his pockets. Naegi thought he looked so casual, he probably didn't even realize what had happened to his poor girlfriend.

“Your girlfriend is missing.” Kyouko said pulling out her pad. Naegi couldn't help but choke on his own saliva. How could she be so blunt with him but so indirect with the last person. What was she even planning at this point.

 

Takahasi’s face morphed into a mixture of surprise and confusion. He looked like he wanted to ask questions but the detective continued on.

“I guess a better word is kidnapped.” She said with a pondering face. Naegi had no idea how she remained so stoic delivering such horrible news. Takahasi sat in horror sputtering for something, anything, to say about the news. Naegi tried to fit into his shoes, if his girlfriend were missing, how would he feel? He didn't actually have a girlfriend... If Kyouko went missing how would he feel? He scolded himself at the jump from girlfriend to the detective, but if she went missing he'd probably feel devastated.

“W-what!?” Takahasi exploded. Everyone turned to look at the trio and Kyouko sighed.

“Can you think of anyone who would do that?” She asked voice remaining perfectly level despite the boys sputtering.

“There's... I mean...Anyone!” He said unable to even work sentences. “She's famous you know? Crazy fans, or... perverts.” Naegi couldn't imagine which was the better scenario.

“But no one who personally knows her?” Kirigiri asked scribbling on her pad. Naegi attempted to look over her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

“Anyone who might need money?” He looked like he was thinking over a list of people and just shook his head.

“Most people we hang around with are well off. Or at least not groveling.”

“This school isn't exactly cheap is it?” She asked.

“I... suppose not. But no one we know would take her just to keep on at this school.” Kyouko just sighed, he really wasn't providing anything for her.

“Well. Keep that in mind. If anyone contacts you, call me.” She said tearing a slip of paper with her information on it.

“I'm sorry about all this.” Naegi said opening his mouth for the first time. He just received blank looks from both parties and laughed nervously. What was even the point of him being here?

 

“Do you think he knew something?” Naegi asked Kyouko as they sat at a fountain.

“Hard to tell.” She shrugged looking over her brief notes. “He seems surprised and upset. But, people can always lie.” Naegi nodded.

“But why would he kidnap her? They're already dating aren't they?” He asked.

“Did you notice his shirt?” Kyouko asked suddenly.

“His... shirt?” Naegi paused thinking back. It was just a white button up for a uniform. Nothing suspicious like blood or anything.

“It was too small.” She said as if that explained the whole case.

“Okay. And?” Kyouko sighed closing her notes. This kid really needed to be led places.

“So, it's old. Probably from last year before he had a growth spurt.” She said, receiving a blank look. “He hasn't bought a new shirt. Because why, Makoto?” She really wanted him to get to this on his own.

“He... doesn't have the money?” Kirigiri smiled a little, she was actually proud of him. The way you were proud of a puppy for sitting in command.

“Right. And he goes to a fairly expensive school, to stay close to his girlfriend.” She explained. “Maybe he got fed up with it all.” Naegi had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that fed up didn't mean anything good.

“We still need to talk to the man on the side. So don't reach any conclusions.” She said rising from her seat. Naegi felt like his whole body had been ripped onto a roller coaster. Was hanging out with Kyouko always so hot and cold? He admired her talent, but she could really be all over the place sometimes. Naegi looked up to realize she was already fading away in the distance.

“Hey!” He called running after her. Naegi honestly couldn't tell if she liked him or hated him.

 

Kirigiri had really never felt more indifferent about a person than she had about Makoto. She didn't carry any disdain for him, which was nice. But she didn't particularly like him much either... Maybe the should talk more?

“What do you do?” Kyouko asked him as they walked through the campus.

“What do I... Do?” Naegi didn't follow.

“For fun? Free time?” Naegi shrugged a little.

“I like video games I guess. And you know. T.V.” He smiled at Kyouko. “What about you?”

“I like to read. I don't really get a lot of free time.” She told him. The two were both fairly boring.

“So you do a lot of detective work?” Naegi mentally slapped himself, what kind of question was that? Of course she did, she was the ultimate detective.

“I suppose.” Naegi was pretty sure she hated him...

“Do you do a lot of lucky things?” Kirigiri asked smiling a little.

“I...” Naegi paused wondering if that was actually a joke. Kyouko Kirigiri telling a joke. He smiled and pointed at a field. “Betcha I could pick you a four leaf clover.”

 

Naegi let out a loud groan from his crouched position in the field.

“That's the third five-leaf clover I've found!” She shouted as Kyouko watched him from the nearby sidewalk. He'd been scrambling around for at least five minutes running his hands through every patch of leafy clovers possible. He was starting to get wet patches on his knees from sinking into the mud.

“Doesn't count. You said four-leaf.”

“K-Kyouko!” He said mouth agape. “These are _luckier_ that four-leaf clovers!” He insisted on his knees holding them out to her.

“Yeah, but you said four, so I guess you aren't that lucky.” She picked one out of his hand and smiled at him.

“You're so cruel...” Naegi said rising from the ground and brushing himself off.

“If I recall you said ‘betcha’ didn't you?” She asked. “What do I win?”  

“How about three five-leaf clovers?” He said offering them to her.

“Better make it four...” She said frowning at the bits of green in her hand.

“Kyouko!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously loving all the feedback from everyone. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and if anyone ever wanted to chat you can reach me over on my blog shslnotsogrump


	5. All The Serious Detectives Wear Flower Crowns!

In the end, Naegi couldn’t find a fourth five-leaf clover. But while on his hands and knees searching among the clovers and flowers he had an idea. When he was young his sister had taught him how to make long chains of flowers to be worn as jewelry or other adornments, so he quickly formed a small circle of them. Kyouko remained behind with a confused look until Naegi approached her with a circle of flowers. 

“Your majesty.” He said laying it gently on her head. For once her stoic expression faltered and she blushed as his hands slipped past her hair. 

“What is this, Makoto?” She touched the ring of flowers on her head with a gloved hand. 

“It's a flower crown! You got it for winning.” He said grinning. For once Kyouko used her compact for its intended purpose and not trying to look around corners. She saw herself with white flowers adorning her hair. 

“I look ridiculous.” She said not testing her eyes from the mirror. 

“No you don't! Can I take a picture?” He asked holding his phone up. “It's for my sister.” He knew he needed to show off his handiwork to his sister, she'd probably be so jealous. Not waiting for a response Naegi jumped to Kyouko’s side with the camera facing them. He pulled her close and grinned widely pressing the shutter button. 

“Kyouko why didn't you look at the camera?” He asked staring at the image on his phone screen. It had the two almost glowing in the sunlight Naegi grinning broadly and Kyouko staring at Naegi her mouth open slightly. He could see the crown wrapped around her head better that way though, so he clicked send with the caption ‘jealous?’ 

“Sorry. I'm not one for pictures.” She said softly. 

“That's alright. We should go now anyway.” Naegi said slipping his cell away. “What are we doing next?” He asked enthusiastically. Kyouko was still staring at him curiously. 

“You... you actually like this?” She asked him her voice a little sharper than usual. 

“Well sure, we get to be out of class all day, and I'm getting to hang out with you.” Kyouko was taken aback at how forward he could be. He placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder. 

“Let's go crack this case.” He smiled sweetly and Kyouko snapped out of her haze and nodded once. 

“Absolutely.” 

  
  


The campus dorms existed for the idea that sometimes, Ultimate students can't always make it home. Hope’s Peak campus was open twenty four/seven for students to work on honing talents for as long as they like. The Ultimate Lyricist was known, according to several sources, to crash in his dorm after hours of working. He was always writing, playing and testing new music. Akihiro wasn't much for singing, but he had a way of stringing together notes and words to create powerful pieces. But his work went primarily unnoticed because his words always came from another's mouth in the end. 

 

Kyouko lifted a gloved first and tapped lightly on the door. 

“Look I already said, I'm really not interested in going to a party tonight.” Akihiro’s voice was that of a baritone, and there was a hint of exhaustion behind his words. 

“I suppose that's good, because we're actually just here to talk with you.” Kirigiri said smirking slightly. 

“Oh. My apologies I thought you were Pheonix.” He said looking at his kouhais questioningly. 

“You mean Miho, the Ultimate DJ?” Kyouko asked scribbling with her pen once more. 

“Yeah, everyone just calls her Phoenix.” He explained. “What are you writing?” He asked trying to peer over the top of her leather journal. 

“It's confidential.” Kyouko and Naegi said in unison, both their tones remaining as emotionless as possible. 

“Look if this is some school paper thing, I'm really not interested.” He said quickly starting to shut his door. 

“What's your relationship to Yui Kobayashi?” Kyouko asked suddenly. Akihiro stopped dead in his tracks.  _ That sure disarmed him.  _ Naegi avoided laughing at his slack jawed face. 

“I can assure you the two of us maintain a strictly professional relationship.” He snarled. 

“Oh yeah, ‘bout as professional as the entirety of Fleetwood Mac.” Naegi mumbled to himself. Kirigiri gasped slightly, taken aback by Naegi’s sudden quip. She didn’t think his words could actually be so cutting. She wasn’t even sure his thoughts could have been so harsh. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The students senior asked squinting down at them. Naegi was sure he wasn’t tall enough to look down on them, but there they were. He felt his voice catch in his throat.

“Are you not familiar with their work?” Kyouko said rushing to Makoto’s rescue. He was grateful to her, know deep down he really only had that one clever line. The black haired senpai scoffed to himself. 

“Of course I’m  _ familiar. _ ” He snapped. 

“Then surely you know what he meant.” Kirigiri said before he could continue. Naegi was sure she could be a lawyer with her quick retorts. But a detective suited her too. 

“Well, whatever it is you’re insinuating it’s not true.” He snapped. “If you’ll excuse me, I have something to do.” He said moving to shut his door. 

“Sit in your dorm by yourself while your friend parties?” Kirigiri asked. “How fun.” She said slipping her book away. She motioned her hand for Naegi to walk down the hall, and he waved sheepishly to their senpai. 

 

“That went well...” Naegi grumbled as they stepped out of the dorms. 

“He’s lying.” She said quickly stopping to look at him. “Could you tell?” Better to get a commoner's perspective. 

“Well yeah, he was so quick to shut us out obviously he’s hiding something.” He said scratching his head. “Was he really with her?  _ That _ way?” The two stood in silence for a moment before Sayaka and Leon approached from across campus chatting lightly. 

“Nice hair thingy.” Leon said pointing at his own head to motion where he was referring. Sayaka looked at the white flowers adorning Kyouko’s purple locks and raised an eyebrow. The two didn’t stop for a chat and Naegi wondered why they’d stuck around campus so late.

She gently touched the flowers in her hair. She’d forgotten they were even there. 

“They’ve been working on music together.” Kirigiri said as if reading his thoughts. How did she do that? 

“That’s nice of her.” Naegi said. He knew Leon had an interest in music, and Maizono was clearly talented. 

“Did your sister respond?” Kirigiri mused, wondering what a typical girl would think about this. 

“Huh? Oh, let me look.” He pulled out his phone to a message notification from ten or so minutes ago. Naegi turned a bring crimson and attempted to stash the phone, but Kirigiri has been reading over his shoulder already. 

“No I’m not jealous of your... Girlfriend?” Kirigiri tested the strange word in her mouth. Naegi laughed loudly and nervously. 

“Sisters! Always getting the wrong idea!” He said trying to backpedal as far as possible. But the damage was done and the two fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes Kyouko spoke up.

“It’s getting late.” The two paused again. Naegi nodded. 

“Yeah. I guess... We should get home!” He said suddenly excited for his escape. 

“I’m going to dig around more. You go.” She told him starting to walk away. He stared dumbstruck as her figure moved away.

“O-okay! See you tomorrow! Text me!” He shouted louder and louder as she went, fiddling with her crown the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy. This took forever I don't even know why bc nothing HAPPENED. 
> 
> Sorry bout it.
> 
> Also now I'm desperate for flower crown selfies.
> 
> Another Note I'm looking to start a writers network of danganronpa writers, reader and original work authors! Head to my blog shslnotsogrump if your interested and send an ask!


End file.
